Wishes Come True
by SupernaturalMondler
Summary: Chandler didn't *hate* his birthday, it just wasn't a day he particularly looked forward to.


**I know I should be working on NTWWPI and I PROMISE the next chapter is in the works! But this is a little thing that I've been chipping away at literally since the beginning of February and I wanted to just get it done.**

 **This fic stemmed from a conversation with moniicabing (everyone go read her fanfic shes amazing!) about how Chandler and Monica never got full episodes dedicated to a birthday party for them, and even in TOW They All Turn Thirty Chandler's part was literally like 30 seconds. So, as I like to do, I fixed this injustice. I know the timeline on this show is weird so I might be a little off, but I'm imagining this taking place during season 6, after they live together but before they're engaged.**

Chandler sighed, and reached mindlessly for his alarm clock as it blared loudly, his signal to get up for the day. He usually felt no remorse calling in sick—even if he wasn't actually sick—but today going into work actually seemed like the better alternative.

April 8th.

He turned 32 today.

Growing up, birthdays weren't a big deal in his family. One or both of his parents were usually away, and when he got a bit older he would be away at school anyways. Sure he got presents, and sometimes the nanny would make a cake, but that would be it.

It used to bother him, that his classmates would have huge parties filled with family and friends and happiness, while he got none of that. He remembered when he was six and asked his mother if he could have a birthday party.

"Everyone else gets a party," he had complained. "Why can't I have one too?"

"Because mommy will be in California, and it's not fair to ask the help to host all of your little friends," his mother had reasoned. "Besides, wouldn't you rather a special dinner when I get back? You never talk to anyone in your class anyways."

He never asked for a birthday party again.

He tied his tie as quickly and as quietly as he could, and picked up his shoes to put on in the living room. Monica had gotten in late from the restaurant last night, and he didn't want to wake her, knowing that she wouldn't go back to sleep once she was up and needed as much rest as she could get. Plus, he knew she would try to make a big deal out of it being his birthday and he just _didn't want that_.

He tip toed out of the bedroom, and quietly closed the door behind him. Coffee could wait until he was downstairs; just because he was going in to work, doesn't mean he needed to be on time or anything. He slipped into his shoes and pulled on a light jacket and slipped out of the apartment.

The day dragged, as most days seemed to do at the office. The one benefit to the anonymity that usually bored him was that not one person in the entire department knew it was his birthday, and thus Chandler was able to go about his day more or less normally. Around lunchtime he realised that he had never actually told Monica he was going into work, and wondered if she would call him. The phone remained silent all day, and Chandler felt himself actually get wrapped up in his work, more productive than he had been since year-end reports were due.

He couldn't hide forever—and he was honest with himself, that's what he was doing—so when the clock on his desk told him it was nearing five o'clock, he saved his files and shut down his desk top. In the afternoon rush, it took him almost an hour to get back to their apartment, and part of him (a pretty big part, if he was honest) was dreading what he would find when he got there. His friends were known to enjoy surprise parties, and while he had made his feelings on such events thrown in his honor very clear in the past, he also knew that said feelings wouldn't stop them.

Bracing himself, he turned the door handle, and was almost surprised to find the apartment quiet. Too quiet maybe?

He hung his coat up by the door as he shut it, and when he did, Monica appeared from their bedroom.

"There you are!" she greeted, and he accepted her kiss hello. "I was beginning to think you were gonna hide at your office forever!"

"Yeah, rush hour was bad," he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. So far so good, but he was still wary to let his guard down.

Monica pressed her forehead to his and he smiled back at her.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she said softly, and he huffed out a laugh.

"Really?" he asked, trying not to grimace.

"What, did you think I would forget," she asked, pulling back to arms length to look at him with amusement.

"Maybe?" Chandler admitted, trying to pull her into another hug.

"Then you must not know me at all," she shook her head, but allowed him to pull her close again, his hands rubbing up and down her back and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "I knew you didn't want to make a big deal of it though, so i thought it could just be the two of us tonight? I can make dinner and we can watch a movie or something."

Chandler shook his head in amazement at just how well she knew him and just how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend.

"That sounds perfect, Monica," he whispered.

"Then this weekend I want to take you out to dinner," she continued. "We don't even have to call it a birthday dinner or anything, but I want to take you out anyways. Because I love you and just because you don't like to be spoiled on your birthday, doesn't mean I won't do it anyways."

Chandler brought a hand up to her face and looked deep into her bright blue eyes.

"You are the best," he said honestly. "This is...you're the best."

Monica smiled shyly and turned her head to kiss his palm.

"Okay!" she clapper her hands excitedly. "You go get changed and I'll get started on dinner!"

Chandler shook his head and left her with a quick kiss before going to change out of his work clothes. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen and smiled. He didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve someone and wonderful as her, but he thanked god every day that she was his. It was hard to believe sometimes, but she never failed to remind him that this was real.

When he came back out, she was already setting the table, which meant that she had likely been preparing for this all day, since there's no way she could have prepared everything in the few short minutes he had been gone. She gave him a sheepish smile, confirming his theory, but all Chandler could feel was the rush of love he had for her, and the appreciation for all she did for him.

"What have we got here?" he asked as he approached the table.

"I really do want to take you out somewhere fancy this weekend, so I tried to keep it simple tonight," she explained. "Chicken and potatoes and broccoli. And I did make you a cake, I figured you could humor me at least that much."

Chandler reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to himself.

"You are the most amazing woman. I'm serious Monica, I don't know what to say." He pulled back just a little, enough to look into her eyes. "Thank you. _So much_. This is all I could have possibly wanted for today."

She smiled, gently threading a hand through the hair at the back of his head. "You're the most incredible boyfriend, Chandler. You deserve to have the perfect birthday, whatever that means to you."

"This is perfect," he responded. "Really, doing anything with you would have been perfect in my opinion."

"Speaking of which," Monica grimaced. "The others weren't too happy when I told them to leave us alone tonight. So expect an ambush sometime tomorrow. I just wanted to make your actual birthday perfect, and we can deal with the consequences on a less special day."

"Every day with you is special," and Chandler smirked when she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know. I'll be prepared. It's totally worth it though, if you were wondering."

"I'm glad," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

Dinner was just like when they first started going out, before their friends got involved and it was just the two of them, except that now there was no fear of being caught. They sat close together, ankles hooked together under the table, occasionally stealing food off each other's plates even though they had the exact same meal. It was just so easy being together, and there was no way Chandler would rather spend an evening.

Monica insisted on cleaning up and wouldn't let him help, despite his protests that it was awkward for him to just sit there watching her work. She was stubborn, though, and efficient, so it wasn't long before she was pulling a small chocolate cake with chocolate frosting out of the fridge and placing it in front of him.

He was surprised at the amount of restraint she'd shown in making the dessert. It was rare that Monica would stick to a simple cake for anyone's birthday, preferring to show off her culinary skills and normally Chandler didn't mind—he loved everything she cooked, always—but the knowledge that she had done this with his wants in mind made his heart do funny things that he didn't think he'd ever get used to.

"Am I allowed to sing?" she asked, carefully placing two candles—a "3" and a "2"—in the center.

"Would you be upset if I said no?" he asked carefully.

"No, but I would do it anyways," she grinned, and Chandler shook his head fondly.

"Then go nuts," he allowed. She took the seat next to his and took his hands in hers once the candles were lit.

She sang quietly, and he allowed himself to enjoy the attention. He didn't mind this sort of attention from Monica, she was his girlfriend after all, and he understood that making him happy made _her_ happy, just like making her happy did the same for him.

She kissed his cheek when she had finished, and Chandler smiled as he blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" she asked.

Chandler leaned over to capture her lips with his, gently running a hand down the side of her face. For years, his birthday had been a day he, not _dreaded_ , but certainly not one he looked forward to. It was a non-issue to him, just another day that he wanted to get through while everyone around him seemed to want to make an event of it.

But _this_ , if every birthday could be like this, he would consider himself the happiest guy in the world. Monica made him the happiest guy in the world.

"I didn't have to," he replied with a wink. "All my wishes have already come true."

 **As always, leave me a review to let me know what you think, and hmu on Instagram supernatural_mondler**


End file.
